


Halloween with family

by Hannah_Writes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Writes/pseuds/Hannah_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil take their children out Trick or Treating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween with family

 

 

  The sun was beginning to set and the Howell-Lester household was getting ready for Halloween, Phil was currently helping their daughter Lacey with her princess costume, I on the other hand was helping our son Nathan with his vampire costume, 

  "Alright, Nathan, now don't touch your face or all your makeup will come off, OK?" I asked fixing his collar, "Let's see if your Dad and sister are done, come on." I picked Nathan up and climbed the stairs to Lacey's room,

  "Oh wow, you look beautiful Lacey! Your dad did a wonderful job." I said and put Nathan down who immediately ran into Phil's arms,

  "Well your papa did a great job on you, Nathan." Phil said, commenting on how terrifying his son looked, "Great job, bear." Phil said looking up at me with that stunning smile of his,

  "Ready to go?" I asked and got a loud cheer from everyone, "Alright, alright let's go!" They all made their way downstairs and outside, Nathan and Lacey running ahead,

  "Nathan, wait for your sister!" I called and got a small nudge from Phil who simply smiled at me, 

  "Don't worry, they'll be fine, there aren't a lot of people out right now and besides we're just going next door." Phil said and took my hand, kissing it gently, 

  "Yeah, you're right but they take after you when they get excited, that makes me worry." I said with a sigh, 

  "Hey give me some credit, I'm not that bad." Phil said with a small laugh, the night was cold and the wind was calm, they were both bundled up in coats and scarves, kids ran by every once and while but Phil was right there was hardly anybody here,

  "Daddy! Papa!" Lacey yelled, nearly squealing with excitement, "Look what I got!" she said holding up a goodie bag,

  "Wow, what a lucky girl you are, but let's save this for when we get home, alright?" I asked and put the bag back into her bucket, "Come on let's go get your brother." I said and watched as she ran after Phil not noticing the broken piece in the pavement, she tripped and fell, letting out a loud cry, I ran over and swept her up in my arms,

  "Is my princess alright?" I asked as she cried into my shoulder, at that moment Phil ran over,

  "Oh no, what happened?" He asked, rubbing Lacey's back gently,

  "She tripped and fell, but don't worry she'll be fine, go on and get Nathan, we'll join you soon." I said with a smile, "Go ahead, we'll be there." I said and watched as Phil walked ahead, I put Lacey on the ground and took her hands,

  "Sweetie, do you want to get more candy with your Dad and brother?" I asked and she nodded, looking up at me, "Now where is that beautiful smile I love so much?" I asked wiping her cheeks dry,

  "Right here..." She said and smiled the biggest smile she could mange, "Can you hold me, please?' She asked and held her arms out, 

  "Of course, love, come here." I said and picked her up, her small arms wrapping around my neck, we soon joined Nathan and Phil who were waiting to get candy, 

  "Is she alright now?" Phil asked as soon as we walked up, 

  "Yeah, she's fine, honest. I think we'll go to a few more houses, than head home, Lacey needs her sleep after what happened." I said and looked down at Nathan who started to pout, 

  "Everything is always ruined by her..." He said and crossed his arms, "It's not fair....." Phil knelt down and smiled,

  "Life is unfair sometimes, besides it's getting late, your bedtimes are soon..." He said and stood up, "All straightened out." He said and walked up with Nathan to get candy, the next houses were all the same, by the time we reached the last one Lacey was already asleep, 

  "Ah, look at her, already sleeping. Come on let's go." Dan said quietly and we walked back to the apartment, Nathan still pouting about not staying out later, when we got inside I went to go put Lacey in bed but was stopped by Phil, 

   "I got her, go help Nathan with his candy." He said and gently took Lacey from my arms, I gave him a quick kiss and headed into the lounge where Nathan was already digging into his bucket

* * *

 

  I quietly placed Lacey in her bed, gently brushing her bangs from her eyes, as I stood up to leave I was stopped by a small hand grabbing my wrist, "Daddy, do you love Papa?" Lacey asked, her eyes opening slowly, 

  "Yes, of course I do, and I love you and your brother as well." He said and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Now off to bed with you." He said and pulled the covers up more, 

  "Daddy? Can you read me a story, please?" she asked sitting up, 

  "I guess that would be alright..." he said and picked a book from her small library, "How about this,  _When you give a mouse a cookie?_ " He asked holding up the book, she simply laid down and cuddled up next to me, I began to read, 

   _If you give a mouse a cookie_

_he's going to ask for a glass of milk_

_when you give him the milk..._

 His voice trailed on and on, small noises from Lacey showed that she had finally fell asleep, Phil slowly made his way out and placed the book on her bedside table, he turned toward the door only to find Dan standing there leaning against the door frame with a huge grin on him face,

  "Such a great dad you are..." he said quietly, "Nathan is already in bed, now we have the night to ourselves...: He said and took my hand, closing the door behind us, we both walked into the lounge and sat down on the couch,

  "We are so lucky to be where we are right now, Dan." I said with a sigh, "We have two beautiful children and I have a great husband."  I looked up into Dan's eyes and placed a kiss on his lips, 

  "What? I'm the lucky one, Phil." Dan said with a smile, "Now, why not watch some  _American Horror Story_?" He asked and turned the TV on, I simply grabbed a blanket off the couch and pulled it over us, cuddling up to him. 

 


End file.
